Wow, Just WOW, part 2!
by bumblebee17
Summary: You read the first one.....Now hit up the second one! Review!


A/N: Oh, IT'S BACK! I still don't ownanyone mentioned in this story except for the Sheep and The Big Llama. I don't own the locations, and I don't own the song. BUT, I do own the concept. Enjoy! REVIEW!

Setting: Camp Crystal Lake, by the pond. All is quiet, it is day time. No one is around...that anyone can see anyway.

CHACHCHACHACHACHACHACHACHACHACHACHACHA

JASON strolls up out of the pond. Well, actually he just stands up, seeing as how the pond really isn't that deep due to global warming. Slowly, he walks up to the shoreline, where CHUCKY is.

Chucky: Oh come on now, you really didn't expect me to be dead just because I died last time, did you? Get with it people, I AM IMMORTAL!

All of a sudden, EVANESCENCE'S "My Immortal" begins to play.

Chucky: ...

"But you still have...all of meeeeeeeee..."

Chucky: Ok, this song is really inappropriate considering Jason's around, and he really has a lot of people. Dead, that is.

The music abruptly stops.

Suddenly, CORN rains from the sky.

Chucky: It's like Orville Redenbacher is exploding!

Jason: ...

Out of nowhere, MICHAEL MYERS appears.

Chucky: AHHH! Damn, do you always have to sneak up on people!

Michael Myers: ...

Chucky: Oh cut the crap. You can talk, that's how you killed me last time. Out of shock.

Michael Myers: Oh. Yeah.

Suddenly, ISAAC and MALACHI get blown out of the ground by THE SHEEP.

The Sheep: WHO'S THE INTERLOPERS NOW! BAAAAAAAAAH! YOU IDIOTS HAVE RUINED HELL, AND I DIDN'T THINK THAT WAS POSSIBLE! BAAAAAAAH!

Malachi: (to Isaac) I TOLD you not to let Ted Bundy win at craps.

Isaac: Shut up!

The Sheep: BAAAAAAH, your punishment is to run! Baah.

Malachi: (comfortably) That's not so bad, I'm good at running.

The Sheep: (dramatically) From LEATHERFACE!

LEATHERFACE appears, wielding a chainsaw and lunging at them.

Isaac: (matter-of-factly) Well, this could present a problem.

MALACHI races off screaming like Britney Spears at Chippendale's. ISAAC hesitates only a second and flees after him.

Chucky: (irritated) Well, well, the gang's all here.

A voice from out of nowhere: Not quite.

Chucky: Oh damn. (turning around) I forgot about his petty existance.

FREDDY appears.

Chucky: (looking him up and down) Don't you ever change your clothes?

Freddy: Don't you ever change your height?

Chucky: Look, dream boy...

Michael Myers: Would you two shut-

They are suddenly interrupted by MALACHI'S screaming, as he rides ISAAC piggyback towards the pond, with LEATHERFACE screaming insanely, running after them.

Chucky: I'm really confused as to why Leatherface would want either of their faces. They're both ugly as hell.

Freddy: And you're any better?

Chucky: At least I don't look like I took a nap in a frying pan.

Jason: ...lifts machete

Freddy: Come off it, Voorhees. We all know you're here. Plus you're no match for that chainsaw.

JASON begins to panic, seeing LEATHERFACE in his pond. MALACHI is pleading for his soul.

Malachi: PLEASE, Mr. Face, don't take me. I love tools! I used to be a big Bob Vila fan when I was growing up! I was! Issac is the bad one. ISAAC RUSTED ALL MY TOOLS!

Isaac: (picking up a bowl of creamed corn to launch) INTERLOPER!

As the battle in the pond continues, JASON walks over.

Chucky: I got the souls of three boys that Jason wins this.

Freddy: Well no kidding. The sheep wouldn't be stupid enough to take THAT bet.

THE SHEEP is again blown out of the ground. Steam erupts from the hole.

The sheep: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Did someone say a bet? looking over at the pond Oh damn. I told Leatherface that water is bad for chainsaws.

Freddy: (suddenly) OOOOOOOO Hilary Duff is falling asleep! wink I have a dream to go and haunt. Muahahahahahahaha!

FREDDY Disappears.

Chucky (to Michael Myers): Let's just hope he succeeds this time.

The Sheep at the pond, military-style: ALL RIGHT! ALL OF MY SOULS, UP HERE, NOW! The chaos continues. DON'T MAKE ME GET THE BIG LLAMA OUT HERE. GET OVER HERE, NOW!

LEATHERFACE, MALACHI, and ISAAC all line up. ISAAC is whimpering.

The Sheep: (quietly) Get back into hell. NOW!

LEATHERFACE and MALACHI dive back into the hole, scared. ISSAC is left standing.

The Sheep: &#(&( hole $$ Llama &#$&$ Isaac!

Isaac: HAHAHA SEE YOU LATER, SHEEPIE!

A gigantic corn kernel appears from the air and drags ISAAC off into the sunset with it.

The sheep: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Now I need to go and concoct a plan to get him back down here. DAMN it!

THE SHEEP dives back into hell, muttering.

Chucky: Well damn, that sucks.

Michael Myers: Yeah. I agree. Let's go find my sister, Laurie. I still haven't offed her.

Chucky: I have a spell that could make her immobile. Let's go.

They disappear.

JASON lays back down in the pond...

-insert music here-


End file.
